Friendships & Troubles
by BridgeAmanda
Summary: When two girls meet in summer bay and form a friendship with troubles along the way
1. Chapter 1

Bridgette point of view- new beginning

Today was my first day at summer bay high. Was I excited, no way. I was very happy at my old school. I had my friends; I was popular and I had all the boys wanting me. As I walked past the gates, the bell went. Which meant I was late, as per usual, and properly not a good way to start my first day. As I walked down the corridor there was no one to be found besides the school principal, which was looking at me. "You're late Bridgette, not a good start to your summer bay high schooling" Mrs Palmer said. "Sorry" I mumbled. After listening to her boring lecture about school rules she directed me to my class. As I walked to the door I thought to myself here goes nothing. I walked in and the teacher said you must be the new girl Bridgette welcome and take a seat. He pointed at this desk with a girl who looked like she was teacher's pet. I'm Mr Mathers by the way. As I took a seat, the girl next to me said hey I'm Amanda. I took no notice of her. Mr Mathers went on about Shakespeare which was boring the hell out of me. So I got my phone out and starting texting my friends from my old school. 'Miss Bridgette'. I looked up. 'I don't know what the rules were like at your old school but here phones aren't allowed in my class'. 'Put your phone on my desk now and you can see me after class'. I put my phone on his desk and thought great I am already in trouble on my first day. The bell rang, and so while everyone was leaving I went to the teacher's desk. He said 'you're not making a good first impression on your first day'. 'I know' I told him. Well come with me. As we were walking he said you obviously don't want to be here. I just rolled my eyes. We walked into some office and Mr Mathers handed my phone over to this other female teacher. She told me to take a seat. Hi I'm Natalie or Miss Davidson. And your name. I'm Bridgette I told her. So Bridgette how has your first day been. Great, I'm already in trouble on my first day so It's been good. Well tell me about yourself. I thought it's going to be one of those talks. Well I said I'm from mangrove river. I have three brother all older then me. Whats that like? Annoying sometimes but good because they practically raised me. What about your parents. Well my mum never really given a shit about me. She spends all her time at the pokies and dad well I stopped asking about him ages ago. What made you move to summer bay. My brother got kicked out of school and things weren't working out at home. So what do you do in your spare time. well I surf a lot. You must love summer bay then. Yea I haven't got the chance to try the surf out yet. She smiled at me. I wondered why I was telling a stranger my whole life story and my problems. Can I leave because I if I don't get home my brother will kill me Sure she said. I was about to leave when she called me and said "hey don't forget your phone" thanks I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie's Point of view

Bridgette was an interesting kid. Anyway it was time for me to go home. As I was walking out of my office I came across Gina Palmer. "oh Natalie, I was just on my way to see you". "I heard you had Miss Bridgette in your office today". "Yes we had a very interesting conversation". "I was going to ring her parents in regard to her behaviour in class". "I wouldn't bother, apparently she lives with her brother and doesn't have a lot to do with her parents and I think this is more my department". " oh well maybe you could have weekly sessions with her then". "well see you tomorrow Natalie" I didn't think Bridgette was a bad kid; she was just surrounding with people who obviously don't care. When I was walking out of school I came across Amanda. " Amanda you know the new girl Bridgette" " yea miss Davison" " I really think she needs a good role model so maybe you could try to be friends with her". "ummm ok I'll try but I don't think she really likes me". "thanks Amanda". I thought to myself I need to a piece of chocolate cake and where can I get but at the diner.

At the diner

I walked into the diner and I noticed Bridgette drinking a milkshake. She looked like she needed to talk. Maybe she had fight with her brother. I walked up to her. "hey Bridgette, can I join you". She ignored me so I took a seat anyway. " you know I really liked our session today maybe you could come in again sometime to just talk". I thought I had a break through with Bridgette tody but she was like in another head space. Bridgette looked up as a guy walked up to our table. " I really think you need to leave Miss Davidson, it's nothing against you but it's just.." before Bridgette could finish this guy said " I thought I told you to get your ass home". Bridgette looked shocked. I said " hi who are you? He looked at me and said " it's Brax not like it is any of your business". He then looked at Bridgette and said "I'm going to go back to the restaurant and when I get back I don't want to see you face Bridgette". Bridgette just sighed and got up to leave. "bye Miss Davidson". Brax then left.

…..

Bridgette point of view

I was sitting on the coach watching tv when Brax stormed in. "well who the fuck where you talking to back there". I just ignored him. Brax didn't like that he didn't have my full attention so he turned off the tv. "I was talking to you". I said" If you must know I was talking to Miss Davidson, she is the school counsellor." " Well i hope you're not breaking the Braxton family rule Bridgette" . "And which one is that because you have so many" I questioned. "Lose the attitude B, get to your room" I was so annoyed at brax that I did what he said and went to my room.

Oh course I knew the rule. Don't ask questions and don't give out family problems. I learnt that one ages ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. thanks for the reviews. some really cool stuff coming up. hope you like this chapter :)**

...

Bridgette point of view

I hated summer bay high especially the uniform. I was trying to pull it down when Heath walked passed me. "Looking good sis". "Thanks" I replied, not knowing if it was a compliment or not. I went into the kitchen and got myself some cereal. I was happily eating my cereal dreading going to school when Casey walked in. "Ha Ha Ha you have to go to school!"he said. I just looked at him and "At a least I will be something". Basically I hated the fact that Casey didn't have to go to school, it now meant that all the pressure was on me to finish school. "I hate you" I said. We must have raised our voices because an angry Brax with a hangover walked in and said "Just shut up you too" ,before he went back to bed. I rolled my eyes before saying "Well I better get to school, so I can get a good education and achieve something in life unlike the rest of my family". To add to the drama I slammed the door behind me. Brax then screamed out "don't slam the door". Great my day had already been ruined and it didn't help that I was on my way to school angry.

I was at my locker getting my books for first lesson when the girl from yesterday came up behind me. "Hi" she said. "I don't think we properly met. I'm Amanda by the way". I tried to ignore her. She stood there for a while before saying "look around do you see anyone trying to be your friend. No so I am trying to be friendly but if you want no friends then that's fine". She walked off. She had a point as much as I hated to admit it. The bell went so I headed to class. Unfortunately Amanda was there. I took a seat before the teacher went on about some partner assignment. He was called out names and then announced Amanda and I were partners. Amanda looked at me and smiled. "Really" I said. "Yes" the teacher replied. Then the bell went. I got up and was at my locker when Amanda came up behind me and asked " Can we do this assignment at yours as my parents are at work and I'm not allowed friends over". "Yeah whatever " I said.

Amanda's point of view.

I was following Bridgette because I had no idea where we were going. it was an awkward silence so I decided to break the ice. "so whats up with you today" I asked. As per usual Bridgette ignored me. "hey you still ignoring me". I stopped and waited for Bridgette to turn around. " what do you want from me Amanda" she snapped. "I just want to have a conversation with you". "fine but my house is just there". We kept walking till we came up to this house. The house was not what I expected Bridgette's house to be like. It was actually pretty big! I imagined it more run down and with surfboard out the front. Bridgette unlocked the door and threw her keys on the table. "well this is it. Lucky my brother aren't home". "nice place". "Brax does the best he can". Bridgette cleaned the table which had bowls and other items on it. We took a seat and got our books out. I couldn't help but ask Bridgette about what she said early. "so what did you mean about Brax doing the best he can." "well mum and dad aren't really in my life. Brax practically raised me and my other two brothers." I could tell that this was a delicate topic for Bridgette so I left it at that. We were working away when someone open the door. It was a tall guy who looked a lot like Bridgette. I guessed it was one of her brothers. One thing was he was really cute. He went to the fridge before saying " hey Loser". Bridgette just gave him a look. "who's that" I asked. "That's just my school drop out of a brother" Bridgette replied. He came over and head locked Bridgette "hey I'm Casey by the way, Bridgette's brother. And you are?". "oh I'm Amanda I go to school with Bridgette" I replied. He unlocked Bridgette. " yea and if you mind Case, we are studying, so get lost". " Well you study hard! While I enjoy life at the beach". Casey then grabbed his surfboard and left. "I'm going to the beach and you can do the assignment". I didn't think what Bridgette said was fair. "Shouldn't we be studying?" I asked. Bridgette then mimicked me. shouldn't we be studying? " Well you can come with me if you want? We can do it later, let's go!". Bridgette grabbed her surfboard and we left for the beach.

I was sitting on the hot sand watching Bridgette surf. She was pretty good. This must be her place to escape. I then noticed Casey on the beach surrounded by a group of boys. Bridgette came running in with her surfboard under her arm. "wow you're an amazing surfer" I said, throwing her towel at her. "what can I say, I have the Braxton touch". I couldn't get my mind off of Casey and I think Bridgette could tell. "you know what guys really like, is a girl that can surf".I just looked at her. "I don't have a board" I said trying to make an excuse not to go in the water. "no worries, you can use mine" Bridgette said passing her board to me. "I think I am just going to go home", I said. "you're not scared are you" Bridgette said with a smile on her face. "no I just don't want to". "oh come on , have some fun". I decided to try surfing. I put on the rope and ran out into the waves. I noticed Casey turn and watch me. I got up on the board and then nosedived straight into the water. I felt so embarrassed. When I got to the surface, I noticed Bridgette laughing her head off at me. "that's was so funny Amanda". I had never been so embarrassed in my whole life. I was about to run away when someone said "Don't be so rude Brigette, Amanda I'll teach you to surf if you want?". I looked up and Casey was standing there with a smile on his face. "thanks". Bridgette just rolled her eyes and said "whatever, I'll be with the boys" before walking off towards the bunch of boys Casey was with". For the rest of afternoon Casey taught me the basics of surfing. I jumped on the board, on the sand as Casey said I had to learn to surf on the sand before the water, and Casey put his hands on my waist. Showing me how to stand and catching me when I feel off. All was going good when Bridgette came running up to me. "your phone keeps ringing" she said as she passed me my mobile. "hello". I was annoyed when I heard my mums voice. "Amanda where are you". "I'm at the beach" I replied. " you are meant to be study". "I was mum". "you're not studying if you are at the beach". "hang on mum". I turned to Bridgette. "you want to come to my place for dinner tonight". "I don't really do meet the parents" Bridgette said. "But I came surfing with you, so you owe me one and we can finish the work at my house". I could tell Bridgette was trying to come up with an excuse but was failing miserable. "Ok whatever but don't get used to it" I smiled at the thought I had won against Bridgette. I almost forgot I was on the phone with mum. "oh mum is it ok if my study partner comes over for dinner?". "ok sure Amanda, see you at home tonight". As soon as I hang up on the phone Bridgette said "I'm going to kill you". With that she pulled me into the water.

Bridgette point of view

I arrived at Amanda house. I rang the doorbell and Amanda opened the door. I couldn't believe I agreed to do this. "hey Brigette, come in" Amanda said. I walked in. "Bridgette this is my mum Holly, mum this is Bridgette. We go to school together" Amanda introduced me. "hi Bridgette, lovely to meet you" Holly said. "what would you like to drink" she asked me. ". "just a vodka on the rocks" I said taking a seat at the table. "we don't have alcohol in this house. How about water" she said, handing me a glass of water from the tap. "I was only joking" I replied. Unfortunately for me dinner didn't get any better. while eating dinner, holly was very interested in my life. She wanted to know where I grew up, who I live with, where my parents are, my brothers and pretty much my life. I think she was shocked to learn I was from Mangrove River, lived with my three brothers and hadn't see or talked to my dad for years. The only good thing about the whole night was the food. Because of Brax's job, I only eat take away food. "Slow down you will make yourself sick. Don't you eat at home?" Amanda asked me. "Nah my brother always brings home takeaway" I replied while stuffing food in my mouth. Growing up with three brothers and being a Braxton doesn't really help when it comes to manners. Something I never learnt. I could tell this was being very awkward for Amanda so she suggested we do homework.

1 hour later

It was getting late and we had finally finished this assignment. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d and it was Brax. "Aren't you going to get that?" Amanda suggested. "Nah its nothing important and I think I better be going" I said. "Ok I will walk you out. Mum, Bridgette is going". "Isn't someone going to come and collect you?" Holly asked. "Nah I will walk" I said. "Are you sure? I could always run you home?" holly suggested. "It's fine. I walk everywhere. Bye".

If you couldn't tell by now I am a pretty independent person. I opened the door and Brax was standing there. He looked pretty pissed. "Where the fuck have you been?" Brax asked. " She was probably with her new bff" Casey said with a cheeky smile on his face. "Maybe I was ,what's it to you?" I asked. I was really angry that my brothers where in my business. "Well I need to meet your new friend so I know she is sain not like your other friends?" Brax said. See I don't have a good track record when it comes to friends. I hanged out with the wrong crowd." Fine if you must" I said, going into my room and slamming the door. "DO NOT SLAM THE FUCKING DOOR?" I heard Brax say. "So, Casey what do you know about this new friend of hers?" Brax asked Casey. "What Amanda?" Casey asked. "Yea". " Well she can't surf and she's a nerd. She is completely opposite to Bridgette, so the friendship will never last!" Casey said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Knowing me I don't give up without a fight so I screamed "I heard that and well lets face it. You were getting touchy feely with her during your private surf lesson with her". "Well I would like to meet her and Brigette go to bed" Brax stated. "Make me and how come Casey does not have to go to bed" I shouted. " Because he is older than you and he does not have to go to bed" Brax yelled back at me. I thought I was wining this argument till Heath joined in and said "Someone needs to go to bed", picking me up and taking me to my room. "Let go of me , I am not 5 anymore" I said trying to hit him. "Fine , go to sleep! Good Night!" Heath said dropping me on my bed.

…

I was dreaming in my bed about how annoyed I was that Brax was being over protective of me and my friend choices, when I was startled by the voice of Heath. "you awake Bridgette" he asked trying to shake me. "no go away Heath" I said turning over and looking at the clock. It was 1am. "There's a party at the beach, we are leaving in 10 minutes. Get dressed or you will come in your PJ's". I loved going out with Heath but I had school in the morning so I wasn't really in the mood. "Is Casey coming?" I asked, because if Casey was going then so was I. "Of course" Heath said. I could tell he was getting impatient . "Ok I'm coming" I said.

The Beach was full of river boys. " So I guess Brax is not coming!" I asked Heath knowing that if Brax knew I was here I was dead. Brax hated the fact I was parting with river boys. " we don't need Brax to have fun, now drink up" Heath said handing me a drink.

...

Brax point of view.

I got up and went to the fridge to get a drink. I saw Bridgette door was open so I went to check up on her. I noticed she wasn't in her bed neither was Heath or Casey. I knew there was a party at the beach with the boys but I had hoped my sister wasn't stupid enough to go on a school night. I picked up my phone and started to ring her.

...

Bridgette point of view.

My phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw it was Brax. I was so busted. " What do I do Heath, Brax is calling me?" I asked not knowing what to do. "Let it go to voice mail" Heath said with another beer in his hand. I knew that Brax was properly going to kill me.

...

**thanks for reading, please review :)**

**- what will Brax have to say about Bridgette's behaviour and what will be her punishment**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone, thanks for the reviews.**

**thanks guest for the coming up with 'Branda'. we both love it **

**here's the next chapter of friendships & troubles. hope you like it**

**previously on friendships & troubles**

**_My phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw it was Brax. I was so busted. " What do I do Heath, Brax is calling me?" I asked not knowing what to do. "Let it go to voice mail" Heath said with another beer in his hand. I knew that Brax was properly going to kill me._**

Brax's point of view.

No answer from Bridgette so I left a voice message. "Bridgette where the fuck are you? You are supposed to be in bed. Has heath got something to do with this? I'm leaving to go to the beach now. See you there. If I catch you, you are in big trouble".

Bridgette point of view.

I listened to Braxs angry voice mail. He was on his way and I was in big trouble. "Heath, Brax is coming" I said hoping my brother would know what to do. " Don't worry about it, he won't come. Relax and drink some alcohol!" Heath said who was extremely drunk by now.

I noticed a black car in the car park at the top of the beach. It was Brax. Brax slammed the door and walked towards the party. " Here's trouble! So happy you have decided to join the party" Heath said. " Bridgette get in the car NOW! Casey, Lets go!" Brax demanded. "Don't be a party pooper" Heath said trying to get Brax to party with him like old times. "There just young kids, keep them out of it" Brax said pointing at Casey and I. "We did it at their age" Heath reinsured Brax. " I'm not arguing with you. I'm leaving and I'm taking Bridgette and Casey with me". Brax pointed to the car and Casey and I got in.

The drive home was filled with Brax going on about what we shouldn't do and how we had our whole life ahead of us. Brax opened the house door and Casey went to his room. "Brigette what were you thinking? This is what I expect from your brother not you". I knew this was going to be a fight I was hoping to win. "It was not my idea, Heath dragged me out. Just work out my punishment and lets get over it" I said getting bored of Brax yelling at me. "You can't hang out with the boys and from now on you will go to school and come home from school. You will not go to the beach and you will work each night at the restaurant. Understand!" Brax yelled in my face. "yeah whatever" I was too tired to argue with Brax.

-New Day-

I woke up with a big headache. I had no idea what time it was so I was hoping ,for a change, I hadn't slept the whole afternoon and missed school. "You're up" Brax said excitingly while I took a seat at the table. "Yeah, I better get ready for school". "Well you are already 2 hours late and I'm not driving you. So you come and do some jobs for me. So go get ready. We are leaving in 5" Brax said putting his bowl on the sink. " What is this on a time schedule?" I said trying to be a smart mouth. "go get ready now" Brax demanded. " Calm your farm I'm going!".

I got out the car at Angelos, The place Brax now owned. Brax turned to me and said "Now Brigette, I want good behaviour from you and do not get into trouble". I rolled my eyes. When I walked in the restaurant Liam was there at the bar. "Brax, I need you to check these orders" Liam asked. "Yeah sure, I have some private things to do today but my fabulous sister Brigette is here to do lots of jobs. Make her work hard" Brax replied happily of the thought I was getting punished. "Ok sure Brax" Liam said. "Don't stuff up or you will cop it from me" Brax said to me before turning to Liam and saying "Don't let her out of your sight". Brax left which meant I stuck here following orders. "well you can start with setting the tables" Liam indicated to me. I finished that with no problems. "Fine all done, whats next?". "Do you where the bins are?" Liam asked me. "Yes of course, how dumb do you think I am!" I replied. "Take these to the bins" Liam said handing me a plastic bag. "Yeah Fine" I said snatching the bags from his hands .

I put the bags in the bin outside the surf club and I noticed Heath walking up from the beach. " what you doing here, shouldn't you be at school or something" he asked. " well I am doing stuff for Brax as my punishment; anyway I am not supposed to be talking to you" I said turning away from him. "why do you even listen to him, he is not your boss. Come down to the beach and hang with the boys". Heath had a point but I couldn't. "I can't anyway I am already in too much trouble because of you". " well you could be having some fun with us but instead you are following Brax's orders for the day". Heath knew that would persuade me. "fine I will meet you down there in a sec". "great, that is the sister I love and know" Heath said patting me on the head.

All I had to do know was get Liam to let me go. To easy I thought to myself. "Liam, I am going to go for a lunch break" I said in my nicest, innocent voice. "ok but don't get into trouble. I promised Brax".

I ran down to the beach and was greeted by the boys. " hey boys guess who's here to join the party" I said. " glad you came sis" Heath said. "Brax will kill me if he sees me here with you" I told Heath. I looked up to Brax ever since I was a kid. He was super protective, and I loved that but sometimes I just need to have some fun, even when sometimes I got into trouble for it. "don't worry about Brax, let me deal with him" Heath said throwing my the rugby ball. Heath acted all strong but everyone knows when it comes to Brax, Heath will follow his orders any day.

Brax point of view

I had finished picking up stuff from Reefton lakes and headed to the restaurant. I was hoping for once Bridgette would follow my orders. I walked in and saw Liam. "hows my sister been going" I asked him, wondering where my sister actually was. "not too badly surprisingly". "well where is she then" I asked. " she said she was going for a lunch break but that was over an hour ago". Once Liam said that I knew where she might be. I was getting angry that once again my sister hadn't listened to me. " I think I know where she is, thanks for looking after her mate".

I rushed to the beach, and there was Bridgette on the sand playing rugby with the boys. "what are you doing here on the beach? Can't I leave you for 2 seconds without you getting yourself into trouble?". By now the boys had stopping playing rugby. Heath stepped forward. "let her go, she is just having fun with the boys" Heath said. "Bridgette go home" I told her. "whatever" she replied. I watched her walk up to the beach car park before I turned around and followed her.

Bridgette point of view.

When we got home I knew I was going to be in trouble with Brax, once again. "Bridgette don't you get it, you're throwing your life away hanging with the boys". "I can do what I like and how come you're not throwing your life away when you hang with the boys but I am" I said. Brax was the leader of the river boys but that didn't mean that I couldn't hang with them if I wanted to. I was hoping for a fight with Brax but I was disappointed when he said "well I am going to finish my jobs I have to do and if I catch you again I will be very mad with you". "whatever just go" I said while Brax picked his keys up and left.

**hope you liked reading this chapter.**

**please review :)**

**next time **

**-Bridgette and Heath get in an argument **

**next chapter should be uploaded soon**


End file.
